1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrically rewritable non-volatile memory device, and more particularly to a non-volatile memory device in which a storage element is formed by a magnetoresistive element made of a ferromagnetic thin film.
2. Related Art
Among electrical rewritable non-volatile memory devices, a memory device in which a storage element is formed by a magnetoresistive element made of a ferromagnetic thin film is referred to as magnetic RAM or MRAM.
FIGS. 3(a) and (b) show the structure and operation of the conventional MRAM device.
As shown in FIG. 3(a), the conventional MRAM device consists of a magnetization fixing layer 12 made of an approximately 20 nm ferromagnetic film which is formed on a lower interconnect layer 11, a data storage layer 14 made of a ferromagnetic film of approximately 20 nm and an insulation layer 13 having a thickness of approximately 1.5 nm which is interposed between the magnetization fixing layer 12 and the data storage layer 14, and an upper interconnect layer 15 which is formed on the data storage layer 14.
FIG. 3(b) shows a reading operation in the memory cell shown in FIG. 3(a).
In a memory device formed by a magnetic thin film in which the direction of magnetization of the fixed layer 12 is fixed, and the direction of magnetization of the data storage layer 14 changes depending upon the stored information, a storage operation is performed by detecting a difference in the tunnel current flowing between the lower interconnect layer 11 and the upper interconnect layer 15. That is, between the conditions in which the magnetization directions of the fixed layer 12 and the data storage layer 14 are mutually parallel (corresponding to the data xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9d) and anti-parallel (corresponding to the data xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d), there is a change in the resistance value of the insulation film 13 of 10% to 40%, this being known as the tunnel magnetoresistive effect (TMR), which is used to perform storage. In actuality, an external magnetic field is used to change the magnetization direction of the data storage layer 14 so as to perform binary storage.
If the above-noted conditions are implemented, the readout of data can be done by applying a prescribed potential between the upper interconnect layer and the lower interconnect layer, so that a tunnel current flow from the lower interconnect layer 11 through the upper interconnect layer 15, via the fixed layer 12, the insulation layer 13 and the data storage layer 14. That is, by means of the tunnel magnetoresistive effect, the resistance value changes depending upon whether the magnetization directions of two ferromagnetic layers sandwiching an insulation layer are parallel or anti-parallel, so that the reading of the stored information is performed by detecting the current change.
The above is the so-called tunnel magnetoresistive (TMR) effect, which is simplifies the formation of lead-out electrodes for guiding data to the outside in comparison to the giant magnetoresistive (GMR) effect of the past, this being an advantage in forming a high-density MRAM.
FIG. 4(a) shows an actual MRAM, in which the memory cells shown in FIG. 3 are arranged in an array.
In this MRAM, there are a plurality of lower interconnects serving as word lines, and a plurality of upper interconnects serving as bit lines arranged in a direction different from that of the word lines. The above-noted memory cells are located at the intersection points of this matrix. An arbitrary cell in the MRAM is selected by a word line and a bit line, and the tunnel current between the word line and the bit line is detected, so as to enable the stored information to be extracted to the outside.
An example of this type of memory in the past is, for example, disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication (KOKAI) 2000-82791. In the configuration described in that publication as well, the change in the tunnel current in an MTJ (magnetic tunnel junction) element formed between a lower interconnect and an upper interconnect is detected so as to readout stored information.
In this manner, an MRAM using the TMR effect usually has a structure consisting of a magnetoresistive element with at least three layers, that is, two ferromagnetic thin films with an insulation film therebetween, the change in the magnitude of an external magnetic field being used to make the magnetization directions of the two ferromagnetic thin films either parallel or anti-parallel, which changes the tunnel electrical current in the insulation film, thereby enabling the storage of data xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d or data xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9d.
FIG. 4(b) shows a write operation in an actual MRAM having the memory cells of FIG. 3 arranged in an array.
In the MRAM memory cells of the past, when writing data, write currents C1 and C2 are caused to flow in the selected word line (W112) and bit line (B152), respectively, and the magnetic fields induced in the area surrounding the interconnects (magnetic fields M1 and M2) and the combined magnetic field M12 are used to arrange the magnetic domains in the data storage layer within the memory cell in one direction.
To store information that is the opposite of the above, if the current direction of one of the selected word line (W112) and bit line (B152), for example, that of the bit line (B152) is reversed to the direction opposite that when information was stored as noted above, the direction of the magnetic field M2 can be changed by 180 degrees. Because as a result the combined magnetic field M12 is changed by 90 degrees, the direction of the magnetic domain in the data storage layer within the memory cell is forcibly reversed. In this manner, it is possible to establish the direction of the magnetic domain with respect to the direction of the magnetic domain of the fixed layer, in which the direction of the magnetic domain does not change by an external magnetic field.
In an MRAM memory cell of the past, when writing data, by causing a prescribed current to flow in the word line and bit line, the magnetic field induced in the area surrounding the interconnects is used to forcibly reverse the direction of the magnetic domain of the data storage layer in the memory cell, and a current of 10 mA to 20 mA (writing current) is usually required to make this forcible reversal of the direction of a magnetic domain.
In the technology for manufacturing semiconductor devices such as an MRAM, it is usual and common to use aluminum or copper for the word and bit lines, the electrical resistance of each material being approximately 100 mxcexa9/xe2x96xa1 for aluminum and approximately 40 mxcexa9/xe2x96xa1 for copper, respectively.
When using these materials, the potential drop in the interconnect by the writing current flowing therethrough is expressed for the case of a copper interconnect as follows. 40 mxcexa9/xe2x96xa1xc3x97(10 mA to 20 mA)xc3x97interconnect length ratio
In the above, the interconnect length ratio is the ratio of the interconnect length divided by the interconnect width. For example, in the case of an interconnect length ratio of 2000, the potential drop would be
40mxcexa9/xe2x96xa1xc3x97(10 mA to 20 mA)xc3x972000=0.8 to 1.6 V
The above means that a maximum potential difference of 1.6 V will occur at both ends of the interconnects (word line and bit line) . For example, if one end is at the ground potential, unless the reverse end is made 1.6 V, the above-noted write current will not flow.
A problem which arises in this case is described below, with reference to FIG. 5 of the accompanying drawings.
FIG. 5 is a schematic representation of a memory cell array in an MRAM.
In FIG. 5, W1 to Wm are word lines of the array, and B1 to Bn are bit lines of the array. C11 is a memory cell provided at the intersection point between the first word line (W1) and the first bit line (B1), and in the same manner Cmn represents a memory cell provided at the intersection point between the m-th word line (Wm) and the n-th bit line (Bn).
Vw11 to Vwm1 represent the potentials of 1st to m-th word lines at a position connected to the memory cells C11 to Cm1 along the first bit line (B1), and Vb11 to Vb1n represent the potentials of 1st to n-th bit lines at a position connected to the memory cells C11 to C1n along the first word line (W1).
The above potential difference between the bit line and word line is applied to each of the memory cells. For example, to the memory cell Cmn at the intersection point of the m-th word line and the n-th bit line, a potential difference of (Vbmnxe2x88x92Vwmn) is applied.
When performing writing, a potential difference described above is applied to each memory cell, and in the past, when a prescribed current was caused to flow in a selected bit line and word line, it was common to apply the ground potential to non-selected bit lines and word lines.
However, for example in the case in which the first word line (W1) and the first bit line (B1) are selected, with the other word lines and bit lines non-selected, a potential of (Vb12-Vw12) is applied to a non-selected memory cell C12 connected to a non-selected bit line (B2) and a selected word line (W1).
In such a case, a potential of a word line is approximately 1.6 V, and the bit line is non-selected so that a potential of the non-selected bit line is at ground potential, therefore there occurs a potential difference of approximately 1.6 V at the memory cell as noted above.
As shown in FIG. 3(a), an insulation film 13 of approximately 1.5 nm thickness is provided between the magnetization fixing layer 12 formed on the lower interconnect layer 11 and the data storage layer 14, the insulation withstand voltage thereof being approximately 1.2 V to 1.5 V.
Thus, as noted above, a potential difference of approximately 1.6 V is applied to non-selected memory cells, when data is written, accordingly a potential difference applied to the non-selected memory cell exceeds the insulation withstanding voltage thereof, this causing breakdown of the insulation film.
In the past, to avoid above-mentioned problem, a countermeasures such as providing an upper limit for the interconnect resistance, or limiting the scale of the memory array are taken, so that the applied voltage does not exceed the insulation withstand voltage.
However, as the memory capacity of an MRAM becomes large, the size of the memory array inevitably becomes large, making this problem more and more serious.
Another type of the MRAM is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication (KOKAI) No. 10-247381 which enables a high speed operation specially in a reading process, however this publication does not solve the above-mentioned problem.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to improve on the above-noted drawbacks in the prior art, specifically by providing a novel non-volatile memory device formed by magnetoresistive elements, which eliminates insulation breakdown in the magnetoresistive elements in the memory cells, and enables the achievement of a large-capacity memory array.
To achieve the above-noted object, the present invention adopts the following basic technical constitution.
Specifically, a first aspect of the present invention is a non-volatile memory device comprising: a plurality of row lines extending in a first direction, a plurality of column lines extending in a second direction differing from the first direction, the plurality of column lines and the plurality of row lines forming a wiring matrix, a plurality of memory cells disposed at intersection points between the plurality of row lines and the plurality of column lines of the wiring matrix, each memory cell being formed by two ferromagnetic thin films and an insulation film therebetween, a wiring selection means for selecting at least one row line from the plurality of row lines and selecting at least one column line from the plurality of column lines, and a potential applying means for causing a prescribed current to flow in the selected row lines and column lines and applying to the row lines and column lines other than the selected row lines and column lines a prescribed potential which is not a ground potential.
A second aspect of the present invention is a non-volatile memory device comprising: a plurality of row lines extending in a first direction, a plurality of column lines extending in a second direction differing from the first direction, the plurality of column lines and the plurality of row lines forming a wiring matrix, a plurality of memory cells disposed at intersection points between the plurality of row lines and the plurality of column lines of the wiring matrix, each memory cell being formed by two ferromagnetic thin films and an insulation film therebetween, a wiring selection means for selecting at least one row line from the plurality of row lines and selecting at least one column line from the plurality of column lines, and a potential applying means for causing a prescribed current to flow in the selected row lines and column lines and applying to the row lines and column lines other than the selected row lines and column lines a prescribed potential other than a ground potential and substantially not exceeding a voltage applied to a selected memory cell.
A third aspect of the present invention is a non-volatile memory device comprising: a plurality of row lines extending in a first direction, a plurality of column lines extending in a second direction differing from the first direction, the plurality of column lines and the plurality of row lines forming a wiring matrix,
a plurality of memory cells disposed at intersection points between the plurality of row lines and the plurality of column lines of the wiring matrix, each memory cell being formed by two ferromagnetic thin films and an insulation film therebetween, a wiring selection means for selecting at least one row line from the plurality of row lines and selecting at least one column line from the plurality of column lines, and a potential applying means for causing a prescribed current to flow in the selected row lines and column lines and applying to the row lines and column lines other than the selected row lines and column lines a prescribed potential which is not a ground potential, and the prescribed potential not exceeding a maximum value and not lower than a minimum value of potential at end parts of the selected row lines and column lines.
In a fourth aspect of the present invention, the potential applying means further comprising a first power supply means for applying a first voltage to the non-selected row lines and a second power supply means for applying a second voltage differing from the first voltage to the non-selected column lines.